Faint
Faint is the second single but seventh song on Linkin Park's album Meteora. It was released on June 9, 2003. Single It was also released as a single in 2003. Remixes In the mash-up EP Collision Course (2004), this song was combined with Jay-Z 's "Jigga What, Jigga Who" to obtain "Jigga What/Faint". On the web there is currently circulating another mash-up of "Faint" with Britney Spears' song "Toxic", called "Faint/Toxic" and created by MTV much prior to the releasing of Collision Course. There's a remixed version of "Faint" in circulation around the Internet, known as the "EMT (Empire of Modern Thought) Remix" which was remixed by Justin Lassen. Music video The video, directed by Mark Romanek and shot in downtown Los Angeles, consists of the band performing in front of an audience and a floodlight. The audience consisted of members from the LPU. Almost the entire video is shot from behind the band, allowing the strong lighting to portray them in silhouettes. Therefore, the faces of the band are not shown throughout most of the video, except at the final chorus where the band is then shown from the front. They perform in front of a derelict building structure with graffiti, such as a monstrous version of the Hybrid Theory and some Linkin Park symbols. The video's creativity was highly praised upon release and was voted MuchMusic's 17th favorite video of 2003.http://www.forfeitthegame.com/timeline/2003/index.htm A director's cut was made that features an extended ending where Mike Shinoda spray paints the words En Proceso (Spanish for In Process) on a garage door. Trivia. *This song, along with What I've Done and In The End, was heavily used to promote the Projekt Revolution 2007 tour. *Phoenix wears a bullet proof vest during the music video. *This is Mike's favorite song to play live because the audience gets to recreate the music video. *During the Minutes to Midnight-era, "Faint" has been extended when played live and features a small and fast guitar solo by Brad Delson. It has also replaced "One Step Closer" as the final song played during early Minutes To Midnight touring. *During most live performances, Mike Shinoda directs the attention of the audience to the drummer, Rob Bourdon. *During the Meteora US tour, Linkin Park let a fan of the audience play this song with them on guitar. *Also during A Thousand Suns World Tour they let two members of the Linkin Park Underground play the guitar. Lyrics I am Little bit of loneliness A little bit of disregard A handful of complaints But I can't help the fact That everyone can see these scars I am What I want you to want What I want you to feel But it's like No matter what I do I can't convince you To just believe this is real So I let go Watching you Turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'Cause you're all I got I can't feel The way i did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored I am A little bit insecure A little unconfident 'Cause you don't understand I do what I can But sometimes I don't make sense I am What you never want to say But I've never had a doubt It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you For once just to hear me out So I let go Watching you Turn your back like you always do Face away and pretend that I'm not But I'll be here 'Cause you're all I got I can't feel The way i did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored No Hear me out now You're gonna listen to me Like it or not Right now Hear me out now You're gonna listen to me Like it or not Right now I can't feel The way I did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored I can't feel The way i did before Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored Time won't heal This damage anymore Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored I can't feel (Don't turn your back on me) I won't be ignored Time won't heal Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored References Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Meteora